User talk:Sin Rae
My Pages: User Page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Sin Rae! Thanks for your edit to the Selina Kyle (New Earth) page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Mrblonde267 (Talk) 16:13, October 27, 2011 ---- 'Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Catwoman I rolled back the edit because it was the easiest way to change things back. I'd say, in instances where a character is sort of conflicted like Catwoman, where she commits crimes, but still has a moral code which is more aligned with good, we would either have that as Good or Neutral. From the two issues of Catwoman that I read in the New 52, she doesn't seem to have changed much. She's still a thief, but she still has that moral code that she follows - which is why Batman doesn't just drag her off to Arkham. I'm not sure if her character history is up to date right now, but if we're doing things right, it will be clear that she's changed from her history section - but I don't think she has changed significantly - at least not enough to change her alignment to bad. Keep editing, though. Just be careful about making changes to character pages. We like to keep a tight rein on the more popular ones, and we have a very specific template that won't work properly if they're not filled out correctly. For example, the Alignment field auto-categorizes a character to Good Characters, Neutral Characters or Bad Characters. Entering anything but "Good", "Bad", or "Neutral" makes a mess behind the scenes. So, just be careful, and keep contributing! If you're unsure of something, leave an admin a message. We're here to help. (and don't forget to sign talk page messages with four tildes, so we know who to help). - Hatebunny 16:37, October 27, 2011 (UTC)